I'll Tell Him Tomorrow
by You've Got Wings Baby
Summary: After a drunken mistake, Lorelai must deal with the consequences of said mistake. Set in season 4, very AU. JJ, LL, however you want to put it, Luke and Lorelai will supported in this fic. Rating for safety. Chapter 9 up! R and R!
1. Preface

**I'll Tell Him Tomorrow**

Preface

Lorelai sighed as she looked down on the positive pregnancy test. _How the hell am I supposed to tell anyone about this?_ She slumped down onto the bathroom floor and held her head in her hands, letting the test fall to the ground. It had just been a month before that she had had drunken, unintentional,_ unprotected_ sex with Luke, and now she was pregnant.

She wasn't even sure if Luke remembered what had happened. The night was pretty much a blur to her, too. The only thing she could clearly remember was waking up in Luke's bed, sans clothes, and lying on top of Luke, who was also sans clothes.

_Flashback_

Lorelai blinked open her eyes, slowly, as she took in her surroundings. _Whoa, definitely not in the house_, she thought, as she brought her hand to her pounding head. Her eyes grew wide as she looked beneath her. _Definitely not in my bed!_ she thought, as she gaped at the naked Luke lying beneath her. _What the hell happened?_ Cloudy memories of the night before flooded her brain, and suddenly she felt very overwhelmed. As carefully as she could, she slid herself off of Luke and carefully dressed herself with whatever clothes of hers she could find lying around the apartment in various places. Ever so quietly, she slipped out the door to Luke's apartment and hurried out the back door of the diner, hearing that the early morning patrons had already begun inhabiting the front.

_How could we be so stupid?_ she thought, as she remembered the events a bit more clearly, though not perfectly.

Luke grabbed the bottle of tequila and took a swig, not bothering to pour the shot in the appropriate shot glass. Lorelai then snatched the bottle from his hands and followed his lead.

"So, why do you need this so much?" Luke asked as he watched her head tip back and the clear liquid spill into her mouth.

"Rory left me. She's off at college, and now I'm all alone in a big house with no one there to protect me if a big scary burglar comes in and tries to rob me," she replied, handing the bottle back to him.

"You really think Rory could defend you any better than having no one at all?" he said, taking another shot.

"You know what I mean. I'm just going to miss her, and tonight, I'd like to try and forget the fact that I'm going to miss her so much," she said, as she swiped the bottle from Luke and took another welcomed sip.

Their exchange, of words and liquor, went on for about an hour, until the bottle was only half full. Or half empty? She couldn't remember. Thoughts of Rory leaving for college flooded her brain as she set the bottle back down on the counter and made a promise to herself. Tonight, she was going to make herself feel good, taking whatever measures possible, and starting with the tequila.

The next thing she remembered as she walked towards her now lonely Stars Hollow house was stumbling up the stairs towards Luke's apartment. Luke was plastered to her face, and with both sets of eyes closed, neither of them could make it more than 2 steps without falling.

From there on out, Lorelai couldn't remember anything, except waking up in the apartment… with a bit of a chill running across her bare back. She opened the door to her house, walked in and set her purse on the hall table, looked around, and sighed.

Rory was gone, and she had just had drunken, unintentional, _unprotected_ sex with Luke.

Tbc.

This was short, I know, but it was just the preface, so keep that in mind. The real chapters will be much longer.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

_What am I going to do?_ Lorelai thought, still sitting on the floor of the bathroom. _I need to tell someone… But who? I can't tell Luke, not until I'm sure he remembers. Sookie would just insist I tell Luke, and I can't do that. And Rory's at Yale and I can't tell her over the phone… But it's the weekend. Maybe she'll come home._ Lorelai stood up from the floor, looked in the mirror, and wiped her eyes. I _am not going to let this get to me. I will not cry._ She walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and grabbed the phone. Sitting on the couch, she dialed Rory's number and silently prayed for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Rory said, making Lorelai breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"I was just wondering what your plans are this weekend," Lorelai said, as cheerfully as she could.

"Um… nothing, actually."

"Really? Great. Uh, do you think you could come home?" she said, almost instantly regretting her choice of words, as they would immediately make Rory worry.

"Oh, sure, that'd be great. But, why? Is something wrong?" Rory replied, concern dripping from her voice.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need your help with something," she said, trying her best not to let her voice break.

"Okay. I'll leave in a little bit."

"I look forward to seeing you! Hurry home!"

"I will!"

Lorelai clicked the phone off and dropped it to the ground. She covered her face with her hands and sighed.

* * *

Luke Danes was never the messy kind of person. He had always kept things pretty much in order to avoid the need to clean up on a daily basis. He spent all day, every day, in the diner, always cleaning up after other people. The last thing he needed was to have to clean up after himself too. But, there were always those times when he felt that his apartment could use a little pick-me-up, though he'd never admit to using that particular phrasing. There were only ever two time; once in the spring and once in the fall. The time had finally come for his fall pick-me-up.

After taking the day off and leaving the diner in the capable hands of Ceasar and Lane, Luke prepared himself to clean his apartment from top to bottom. Looking under his bed for his favorite red flannel shirt, he realized that in all the years that he had made his apartment shine, he had never cleaned the underside of his bed. As he though this over, he decided, the first thing he was going to do was clean it up.

* * *

"Honey! I'm home!" Rory said, as she burst through the front door of her Stars Hollow home.

"My baby!" Lorelai shouted, running to the foyer from the upstairs bathroom to meet her daughter.

"Mom!" They tacled each other in a hug. When they let go, Rory said, "Why were you upstairs?"

"What?" Lorelai said, not understanding why her daughter cared about her previous location in the house.

"The only time you're upstairs is when you're sleeping, dressing, or using the bathroom."

"Well, I was using the bathroom," Lorelai said, with a "duh" expression on her face.

"Oh, right," Rory said, now feeling dumb because of her previous question.

"So… living room?"

"Yeah."

The two girls awkwardly walked to the living room and sat on the couch. After moments of silence, Rory said, "So, you needed my help with something?"

"Oh, yeah… I id. Um, I guess we can jump right into it."

"What's going on?" Rory asked, noticing the apprehension in her mother's voice.

"Uh… Well, uh… You know how I was in the bathroom before?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, there was a special reason for my being in the bathroom just then."

"Okay? Mom, I'm really confused."

"Rory, you've entertained the idea of being a big sister, right?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Well, Rory, you're going to be a big sister."

"What? Cool! Is Sherry pregnant again?"

"No, Hon, I'm pregnant," Lorelai said, frustrated that her daughter wasn't getting the point.

"What?" Rory said, standing up from the couch.

"Rory, please, sit down." She pulled Rory back down to the couch and held one of her hands in two of her own.

"But… uh… how? No, I mean, I know how, but… who?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you that yet."

"Okay, but… Is it someone I know?"

"Yes, Rory, it's someone you know."

"Sorry. I just don't know what the appropriate questions are to ask in this kind of situation."

"No, it's fine. This is an awkward situation."

"Yes, it is. How far along are you?"

"About month."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

The Gilmore girls sat in silence for a few minutes, Rory taking in this new information, and Lorelai breathing a sigh of relief that someone knew.

"So, where are you going from here?" Rory asked after a few minutes.

"I have no idea. I figured I'd get your input on that."

"Well, I, uh…" Rory pondered for a few moments over what to tell her pregnant mother to do. "I think you should tell whoever the father is."

"See, there's a little problem with that."

"What?"

Lorelai went on to tell Rory all about her desperate need for comfort on the night she left her one and only daughter at Yale. All throughout the story, however, she was careful to leave out the name of the offending comforter.

"Wow, that's quite a story."

"I know."

"Look, Mom, I'm trying to act like I don't want to know ho this guy is, but it's just not working. I really, really, really want to know."

Lorelai smiled. "If you promise to keep your lips sealed, I'll tell you."

"Okay. I promise."

Lorelai took a deep breath and sighed. "It's Luke."

* * *

About an hour had gone by, and Luke was nearly finished cleaning out the underside of his bed. All he had left to take care of was an unidentifiable pile of clothes from who knows when. It was a pair of his jeans, a green flannel shirt, and an old undershirt. Nothing out of the ordinary. Luke stood up from the ground and picked up the flannel to throw it in the pile of laundry he had created earlier in the day. It was what fell out of the flannel that caught Luke's attention…

A pair of pink panda, "Tuesday" panties.

Tbc.

So? What'd'ya think? Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Luke! It's Luke! Holy cow!" Rory said, standing up and pacing around the living room.

"Rory, please, stay in one spot. You're making Mommy dizzy," Lorelai said to her daughter, who was successfully flipping out.

"Stay in one spot? Are you serious? I can't even see straight. This is the biggest news since Ellen Degeneres came out of the closet."

"Rory, we all knew about Ellen before she 'came out the closet' anyway," Lorelai said, making air quotes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mom, you have to tell him," Rory said, now sitting back down on the couch next to her mother.

Lorelai looked down into her lap and lowered her voice. "What if he doesn't remember?" She moved only her eyes up to look at her daughter.

"Mom, if you tell him, he'll believe you, whether he remembers or not," Rory replied, touching her mother's arm and looking at her sympathetically.

"It's just… this isn't how this was supposed to happen."

"How what was supposed to happen?" Rory asked, confused.

"I think I like Luke. I mean really, really like him."

"I know. We all know, Mom."

"He doesn't. And, I thought that maybe, if we got together, he'd want it too. I didn't want it to be forced. This is just going to make him feel like he has to be with me, and that's not what I want."

"Like it was with Dad," Rory said, remembering all those conversations they had when she was younger, trying to explain to a hurt Rory why her dad wasn't around when all the other kid's dads were.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah."

"Well, Luke is different. He likes you too, Mom, no matter how much you refuse to see it. He's always had a thing for you. Even when you used to call him Duke," Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai smiled for the first time in their whole conversation. "Wanna go to Luke's?"

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Maybe."

Today, being a Saturday afternoon when no one was at work, the diner bustling with customers. Luke stood at the counter, pouring coffee for all those who asked and even some who didn't. When he heard the diner bells ring, he instinctively looked up to see if it was her. When he saw Lorelai's beaming face with Rory trailing behind, he momentarily forgot about his booming business. It was only when he felt hot coffee spilling all over him that he was brought back to reality.

"Gah!" he shouted, jumping back and away from the stream of coffee, pouring down behind the counter. "Sorry," he quickly said to the customer with the confused look on his face.

He grabbed a rag and began wiping up when he heard, "Luke! I'm dying for one of your burgers!" To his surprise, it was Rory's voice that called out to him instead of Lorelai's. What was even more strange was the fact that Lorelai seemed to be very out there. Her attention was definitely not focused on food, as her daughter's was.

"Uh, right. There's a table over there," he said, pointing to no where specific, as he bent down to wipe the coffee up off of the floor.

"Where?"

"There," he said, standing up, and walking over to the table her meant to point to.

"Are you okay, Luke?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He looked back up at Lorelai. "It's her you should be worried about," he said, nodding his head in the direction on Lorelai.

"Huh? What?" Lorelai said, snapping out of her daze.

"Nothing."

"Ok. Uh, Luke, do you think we could talk? Somewhere private, I mean?"

"Oh, uh, sure. I guess we could just go upstairs," Luke said, clearly caught off guard.

"Ok. Thanks." They both walked off towards the stairs. Just before they disappeared behind the curtain, Lorelai looked back to Rory, who flashed her mother a reassuring smile.

Once they were upstairs, Luke showed Lorelai to the couch and they sat down together. "So, uh, what did you need?"

_Come on, Lorelai. It's now or never. Ok… Here goes._ Her breathing became labored as she opened her mouth to begin speaking. Just as she was about to say something, she chickened out and closed her mouth again.

"Lorelai? Are you okay?" Luke said, concerned at Lorelai's strange behavior.

"Oh, yeah, I'm.. uh… fine."

"Then what do you need?"

_Ok, Lorelai. Just say it…_ Nothing. _Spit it out…_ Still nothing. _Come on!_ "Well… You know how Rory's birthday is coming up?" _Damn! There goes my chance._

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I wanted to throw her a surprise party and I was wondering if we could have it here." _Way to go, Gilmore. Good cover up_.

"Why here? What's wrong with your place?"

"There's too much wrong with it nowadays to actually have people over. And besides, people actually like coming here."

"People like going over your place too. You're a lot of fun."

"Thanks." Lorelai couldn't help but blush a little. "But, with how fun I am, and your cooking, it would be the party of the century. And, with Taylor's permission of course, we could extend the party into the square and make it a bigger bash than it's ever been." _Wow, this is actually turning out to be a pretty good idea._

"Okay. That's sounds like a really great idea," Luke said, with a smile.

"I thought so too."

"Lorelai, can I ask you a question?"

Oh no. This couldn't be anything good. "Uh, sure."

"What's up with you today? You were all spacey and stuff downstairs."

"I, uh, I guess I was just worried Rory would suspect something. I'm not the best secret keeper."

"Oh. Okay." Luke stood up and Lorelai followed his lead.

Just as they were about to walk out the door, Lorelai spotted something very strange on the kitchen table: her pink panda "Tuesday" panties. "Uh, Luke, what are those?" she asked, trying not to sound too surprised to see them there.

"Oh, uh, I found them under my bed the other day when I was cleaning up. They're probably just Nicole's or Rachel's or something. I was just about to pitch them."

_No! You can't pitch my favorite pink panda panties! I've been looking for them for a month! Losing them threw off my whole days of the week order!_ she thought. "Oh." She could almost see his face twinge when he mentioned Nicole. Thinking back to the day on her front porch when he told her about the break up on the cruise because of her affair with the captain. Her heart almost ached for him. Almost. "Well, I guess we should go downstairs."

"Yeah. I guess so."

They walked down the stairs in silence. Lorelai walked over to Rory and sat down with her while Luke went to the kitchen to give Caesar a hand.

"So? Did you tell him?" Rory asked with a hint of giddiness in her voice.

"No. I chickened out," Lorelai said sadly.

"Oh."

"I'll just tell him tomorrow, I guess."

"Ok. What did you talk to him about?"

"I asked him to clean the rain gutters," Lorelai replied quickly. Now that she was throwing her daughter a surprise party, she might as well keep it a surprise, right?

Tbc.

Please Review! Come on, I'm saying please!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"So, do you have everything you need?" Lorelai asked Luke the next Saturday morning in the strangely empty diner before she went to work.

"Yeah, I think so. If I don't, I'll get it later. Rory's coming home this afternoon, right?"

"Nope. Change of plans. I figured someone would blab about it somewhere between the time she got home and the time the party started. Small towns suck."

"Don't I know it," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to go pick her up later. I convinced her that she shouldn't be wasting her gas coming back and forth from Yale every weekend so I told her I'd come get her. By the time we get back, the party will be in full swing."

Luke nodded. "Lorelai, I need to talk to you about something."

_Oh no. He remembers. He wants to talk about how big of a mistake it was. He wants to forget it ever happened_. "O…k," Lorelai said, reluctantly.

Luke swallowed hard. "There's something I want to give Rory for her Birthday but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first," he said nervously.

_Whew! He doesn't remember. Or at least, I think he doesn't. Wait, when did that become a good thing?_ "Oh, ok. What is it?"

"This." Luke pulled out a long, velvet box from beneath the counter.

Lorelai slowly reached out and opened it to reveal a string of glistening white pearls. She gasped at the sight. "Oh, Luke, these are beautiful," she said in awe, not taking her eyes off of them.

"They were my mother's," Luke said, proudly.

"Rory would love this."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. But, Luke, why do you want to give Rory something so special?" Lorelai asked, a bit confused by his generous gesture.

"Well, uh, Liz's neck is too big and… uh… Rory seems like a pearl kind of girl, so, I , uh, thought she might like them," Luke stuttered, not wanting to reveal the real reason.

Lorelai smiled at him, knowing what Luke really meant. "She'll love it. She may even give up coffee for a week for you to say thanks."

Luke smiled. "Good"

* * *

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled into her daughter's dorm when no one answered the door for more than 5 minutes.

"Mom? Is that you?" Rory yelled back, walking out of her bedroom and into the common room.

"What's so loud?" Lorelai continued to yell.

"The stupid people upstairs! They haven't turned the stereo down for two days! I can't even hear myself think in here!"

"Isn't there anything you can do about it?"

"Paris has it under control right now! She went upstairs to get them to turn it off!" Just then, the loud music stopped, but Paris' voice could be heard through the ceiling, yelling at the offending head bangers louder than the music had been.

"And keep it off! Or you'll have me to deal with again!"

"For all of Paris's faults, when she does something good, it's really good," Rory said, finally able to return to a normal volume.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready." Rory bent down and picked up her weekend duffel bag and followed her mother out the door and to the Jeep.

Lorelai and Rory drove towards town in a comfortable silence. As they neared the exit to Stars Hollow, faint music could be heard in the distance.

"Oh no. I think those people from the dorm are following us!" Rory said with a smile.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Lorelai replied, nonchalantly. Rory gave her mother a questioning look. Lorelai pulled off of the highway and into Stars Hollow as the music grew louder. The farther they drove into the Hollow, the louder the music got, and more glistening lights could be seen.

"Oh, great. What crazy town event does Taylor have planned this weekend?" Rory asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you said you loved town events. And besides, this one's not so crazy," Lorelai said, trying not to give anything away, but getting more excited by the second.

Soon, the two girls were just outside of the town square. A few more feet, and they would be able to read the huge sign above Luke's Diner reading: "Happy Birthday, Rory!"

"Mom, what's this?" Rory said, as she read the sign.

"The crazy town event." Lorelai parked the car right outside the diner.

"Did you do this?"

Lorelai nodded. "Remember when I tried to tell Luke about the baby?" Lorelai said at a whisper. It would only be a matter of seconds before a townie noticed that the Jeep had pulled up. In fact, she was very surprised that no one had already noticed.

"Yeah…?" Rory said, with a confused expression.

"Well, when I chickened out, I had to come up with something to tell him, and this was it."

"He's not cleaning our gutters?"

"Oh, no, I'll still get him to do that," Lorelai said, smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom." Rory lunged towards her mother and hugged her. After a few seconds, they heard knocks at the Jeep doors.

"Happy Birthday, Suga! Now, get your cute asses out here and party!" Babette shouted though the windows.

* * *

"Thanks for all this, Luke," Lorelai said to Luke in a very empty diner, after everyone else had gathered in the town square for Miss Patty's punch.

"It's no problem, really. It was for Rory."

"Did she like her present?" Lorelai asked, remembering the pearls.

"Oh, I didn't give it to her yet. I wanted to wait til after the party to give it to her so that she didn't lose it. Where is she, anyway?"

"I think she and Lane snuck down to the bridge to escape the crowd for a little while."

"I don't blame her," Luke said, rolling his eyes at the crazy drunken crowd outside. They were now in a circle, linked arms and swaying, each with a plastic cup in hand. Kirk had taken his place in the center of the circle, directing the group in some drinking song. Though, they all knew his cup contained only Hawaiian Punch in reality. Mother would never allow the real stuff.

"I think she really enjoyed this," Lorelai said, sitting next to Luke at the counter.

"I'm sure she did. I think this probably beats out that infamous 8th birthday party that you guys always talk about," Luke said, smirking.

"Yeah, probably." The two sat in silence for many minutes, just staring at their hands. _Should I tell him now? It seems like the perfect opportunity. But maybe I shouldn't ruin the evening when everything is going so perfectly. But he has to know. God, I wish he remembered._ "Luke, I really want to thank you. For everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, tonight was great, but that's not all I want to thank you for. You've been there for me and Rory since the day we walked into the diner for the first time, even when we weren't exactly that fond of each other," Lorelai said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I, uh…" Luke said, not exactly knowing what to say to Lorelai at a moment like this.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I know you're Mr. Monosyllabic. I just wanted to saythank you."

"You're welcome."

They sat staring at each other, neither taking their eyes off the other's for anything. Luke began leaning in closer and closer until they were only a couple inches apart._ Is this really happening?_ they both thought at the same time.

"Luke?" Lorelai questioned, almost inaudibly.

"Yeah?" Luke answered, just as quiet.

Before either of them could say anything else, Lorelai closed the distance between them and met him in a kiss filled with years of passion. They both stood up to get closer to each other. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai's waistand Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and absentmindedly played with the curls at the bottom of his neck. Luke moved his hand to Lorelai's stomach, which was a bit rounder than normal. Scared that Luke might say something, Lorelai broke the kiss and jumped out of Luke's embrace, throwing his hand off of her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked, confused.

"N- Nothing. I just got a little scared for a minute," Lorelai said truthfully, though not telling him why she got so scared.

"Scared? Oh, uh, do just want to forget that happened?" Luke asked at a whisper, now scared that her answer would be yes.

"No, not at all." Luke sighed in relief. Lorelai slowly walked back to him and place her hands on his face, giving him a sweet but short kiss. "That was some kiss. If one of us had been a frog, that kiss would have had some pretty impressive consequences," Lorelai said, smiling.

Luke smiled back. "Good."

The two of them walked hand in hand out the door of the diner and sat down on the front steps, watching the crowd in silence, Luke with his arm around Lorelai's back, and Lorelai with her head on Luke's shoulder.

Tbc.

So? What'd'ya think? Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter… uh…

A couple weeks had gone by, and Luke and Lorelai's relationship had been going on perfectly. Their first date was magical, in Lorelai's own words, with talk of memories from the past, and things to come in the future. Luke was all in. He had told her so.

With each passing day, Lorelai's time to tell Luke about the baby was growing shorter. Now 2 and a half months pregnant, she was beginning to have to wear looser shirts to hide her growing belly. Much to her dismay, this also meant there had been no adventures in the bedroom department past cuddling and falling asleep together.

Though, the recent start up of their relationship was a good one for Lorelai for more than one reason. Not only was she with the man she was sure she was beginning to love, Luke was in it for the right reasons, not just because of the baby. This alone would make telling him a bit easier.

One afternoon, during a phone conversation with Rory, Lorelai finally decided she would tell Luke… tomorrow.

"Finally?" her daughter asked in amazement.

"Yes. Finally. And I know exactly how I am going to do it, too."

"How?"

"Rory, honey, I thought you asked me to keep you separated from the dirty details of my life."

"You really think telling him something like this should be done in a dirty way?"

"Well, no, but it's not really that dirty. I guess I could tell you."

"Go ahead."

"The night that it happened, I was in kind of a rush to get out of there, so I forgot to put my underwear back on."

"Understandable."

"And when I was trying to tell him about the baby the first time, you know, when the party was first mentioned, I noticed said pair of underwear, which happened to be my Tuesday panda panties, on his kitchen table. So I asked him about it, and he said he couldn't remember whose they were."

"Monosyllabic Luke actually acknowledged the fact that he had a pair of women's underwear on his kitchen table?"

"I know. I was a bit surprised myself. Anyway, I was thinking I could tell him, and when he asks how it happened, because he thinks we haven't slept together yet, I'll pull out all six of the days of the week underwear I have left, which will have absent the very pair of underwear he has so viciously thrown away."

"Brilliant!"

"All these years, you thought I was just sub par, and now look what I've done."

"I never had any doubt in you."

"Thanks."

"Oh, by the way, tell him I said thanks again for the pearls. I don't think I've taken them off since he gave them to me."

"Honey, you've been saying thanks for the past 2 weeks. I think he knows you really like them."

"Yeah, well, I still can't believe he gave them to me. It was really sweet."

"Luke's really sweet."

"You sound happy."

"I am, kid."

Lorelai and Rory said their goodbyes and Lorelai headed out the door to Luke's. Once there, she walked in and noticed the diner, full of people, yet sans Luke.

"Caesar?" Lorelai called.

"Yeah?" Caesar answered, poking his head out from the kitchen.

"Where's Luke?"

"Upstairs. He said to send you up when you got here."

"He knew I'd come?"

Caesar just shrugged his shoulders. Lorelai walked up the stairs and opened Luke's apartment door slowly, peeking inside as it opened. "Luke?" she called out.

"Lorelai! Wait! Wait outside for a second. I'll be there soon," Luke said, frantically.

"Ok.," Lorelai said, tentatively. _I wonder what he's doing in there,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, Lorelai," Luke said, walking out of the slightly ajar apartment door with his hands behind his back. He bent down and kissed Lorelai shortly.

"Hey, stud. What's behind your back?"

Luke took a deep breath and then let it all out again. "Here." He quickly took his hands from behind his back and held out to her a beautiful bouquet of red roses and baby's breath, and a box wrapped in red, shiny paper.

"What's all this for?" Lorelai asked, a smile creeping onto her face as she accepted the gifts.

"I… uh… just thought it would be nice," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai held the roses up to her nose and breathed in deeply. She closed her eyes and sighed. _How did I get this lucky?_ "What's in here?" she asked, holding up the red package.

"Open it."

Lorelai handed Luke the flowers and hastily ripped the red paper off of the package to reveal a box of Mallomars. Lorelai grinned from ear to ear. "Mallomars?" she asked, taking back her flowers.

"I, uh, just thought that everyone gives boxes of chocolates, so I wanted to do something original, so I thought of Mallomars," Luke replied, shyly.

"You, Mr. I-do-everything-by-the-book, thought of something as original as Mallomars?"

Luke looked down to the ground and grabbed his upper arm with his other hand, sighing in defeat. "I asked Rory."

"Ha. Thought so," Lorelai said with a giggle.

Luke looked back up at Lorelai shyly. "She wanted me to spell out something with them but I told her even doing this was a stretch for me so I didn't."

"Luke, I love it. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Really." Lorelai stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, flowers and cookies in hand. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could get her.

Lorelai pulled her head back and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When they came up for air, she said, "So, what possessed you to do this tonight? We don't even have a date for today."

"I don't know. It seemed more romantic to do it when we didn't have a date."

"Since when did you become such a Casanova?"

"A Casawhat?"

"Never mind." She rested her forehead against his and thought for a moment. "Luke, do you have an hour or two?"

Luke pulled an arm away from Lorelai and looked at his watch. "Uh, yeah, I think so. I'll have to be back to close up, but til then, I'm free." He put his arm back around her.

Lorelai looked up towards to ceiling and sighed. She closed her eyes and breathed for a moment, trying to get her nerves together. "Do you think you could come back to my house with me?"

"Sure. Does something need fixed again?"

Lorelai smiled slightly. Her smile quickly disappeared when she remembered what she had to tell him. "No. Nothing needs fixed… I just… there's something you deserve to know," Lorelai said, deciding now was just as good as tomorrow. Maybe even better.

"Okay," Luke said, nervously.

Lorelai slowly walked down the stairs with Luke behind her. They hopped in her Jeep and drove to her house in silence the whole way. Once inside, Lorelai turned around in the entryway to face Luke.

"What's going on, Lorelai?" Luke asked, quietly.

Without a word, Lorelai stepped towards him and took hold of his hand and placed it carefully on the roundest part of her stomach, keeping both of her hands on top of his one.

Luke was puzzled for awhile, but suddenly, realization swept over him. His face turned from confusion to shock in a matter of seconds. He took his hand from off of Lorelai's stomach and stepped backwards a few times. He stuttered a few words, but the only thing he was able to form into a coherent sound was, "Who?"

Silently still, Lorelai took Luke's hand again and led him upstairs to her bedroom. She shut the door behind them, afraid he would decide to run at any moment. She motioned for him to sit on the bed and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out what looked like underwear to Luke. She began laying them out on the bed in a line behind Luke. Luke turned around and looked on, very confused. When she finished, she simply stood at the end of the bed, waiting for Luke to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Luke stared at the display of underwear in front of him. _What the hell is she trying to tell me? What do I care about her underwear? How the hell am I- _His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he noticed the gap between the Monday panda panties and the Wednesday panda panties. He turned around and began to feel very dizzy. Suddenly, memories of that night came flooding back to him. He stood up and moved to walk out the door, but his steps faltered, and he only ended up back on the bed again, with his head in his hands.

Lorelai walked around the bed and sat down beside him, waiting for him to say something. When he remained silent, she said, "Luke? Are you okay?"

"It's me. It's me, right?"

"Yes," Lorelai whispered. "Do you need a glass of water or something?"

"No, no. I think I'm just gonna go back to the diner."

"Oh," Lorelai said, disappointed. "But, I drove you here."

"Right. Can I, uh, just lie down for a few minutes?"

"Of course."

When Luke didn't move to lie down, Lorelai bent down and took off his shoes for him. She stood back up and carefully removed his jacket. She picked up his feet and swung his legs over onto the bed. He laid the rest of himself down and closed his eyes, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Lorelai removed her shoes and jacket and joined him, cuddling up to his side. All this silence was beginning to scare her. She would be heartbroken if the man she loved ran away from her.

It was only when he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could that she knew everything would be all right.

Tbc.

Yes, I know, I know. It's been a long time since I've updated, and I have no excuses lined up. I've just been lazy. The last full week of summer is here, so I plan to enjoy it. This coming weekend, though, I'm going to try to get about three more chapters written so that I can update more quickly.

Review, review, review! They are my oxygen, I swear.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I actually had this typed about two weeks ago, but I typed it on my computer, not the family computer, and the internet on my computer likes to crap out all the time, so I couldn't post it. I had to write out the whole chapter on paper so I could retype it on the family computer and post it. So, here it is!

Lorelai woke with a start. _Was that all a dream? It was! No! That went so well!_ Lorelai looked over and saw the flowers and box of Mallomars that Luke had given her just a few hours ago sitting next to the bed on Luke's night stand. Suddenly, she remembered what had really happened. 

"Maybe you should go home and lay down," Luke told her, after her steps toward him to give him a hug faltered because of a sudden dizzy spell.

"Yeah, maybe I should. Just give me a hug first."

"Of course." Luke stepped towards her and enveloped her in his arms. He let go and rested his forehead on hers, smiling down at her.

Lorelai smiled back, but her smile quickly faded as another wave of nausea came over her. She took her arms from around Luke's neck and wrapped them around her stomach, doubling over onto the ground and dropping her gifts in the process.

"Lorelai? What's wrong?" Luke asked, kneeling down beside her in concern.

"It's nothing, really. Just… It's just a bug. I've had it for a few days and I thought it was gone, but I guess not."

"You're staying here so I can look after you."

"Okay."

Luke picked Lorelai up and carried her to his bed, setting her down gently.

"But what about my presents?"

"I'll go get them." Luke walked out the door and picked up the gifts and returned inside the apartment, making his way over to the kitchen table to set them down.

"No, Luke, put them over here. At least the flowers."

"Okay," Luke said through a smirk. He set the roses and Mallomars on the night stand, covered Lorelai over with a blanket, kissed her on the forehead, and made his way down the stairs and back to the diner.

And now she was wide awake, nausea long forgotten but quickly returning at the thought that she still hadn't told Luke yet. She pulled out her cell phone to call Rory for a bit of help.

"Hello?" came Rory's voice from the other end.

Lorelai sat up fully on the bed now. "Hey, kid."

"Hey, Mom. Didn't I just talk to you?"

"Yeah, well, Mommy's got a bit of a problem," Lorelai said in a somber tone.

"Oh?" Rory asked, becoming concerned.

"Is the dream doctor in today?"

"She went on lunch break about twenty minutes ago, but I can tell her that her time's up if it's for you," Rory said, setting down her sandwich.

"Thanks, kid."

"Anytime. So, what did you dream about?"

"Well, first, before the dream, I went over to Luke's right after I hung up with you earlier and he gave me a beautiful bouquet of roses and a heavenly box of Mallomars. Thanks for tipping him off, by the way."

"You're welcome. Continue."

"I was thanking him for them and all of a sudden, my morning sickness became afternoon sickness and I doubled over onto the floor because I was so nauseous. He had me stay at his place to look after me because I told him I had a bug. He put me in his bed and went downstairs to the diner and I fell asleep."

"All normal so far. Go on."

"While I was sleeping, I had this dream. I dreamt that I told Luke in the way I told you I would and he was pretty stunned, but he took it really well. And then I woke up and here I am."

"So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I dreamt I told him and he took it really well and now I'm flipping out because I'm afraid he won't take it as well as he did in the dream," Lorelai said, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Mom, don't cry," Rory said, hearing the sadness in her mother's voice. "Everything is going to be fine."

"You know what, you're right. I'm not going to let this get to me. It won't make me cry," Lorelai said, wiping away to few tears that had slipped past her eyes.

"Good for you. Though, you know, you're pregnant. You, as a pregnant woman, reserve the right to cry as much as you'd like."

"Yeah, well, I think Luke might get a bit suspicious if I started balling over the breakup of Bennifer."

"You know that already happened, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's what Sookie did when she was pregnant with Davey."

"She did?"

"Yep." Lorelai smiled. She was glad to be back in her old routine again.

After an hour long conversation with Rory, Lorelai hung up the phone and gathered up her things to head back to her house. Just then, Luke walked through the door of the apartment.

"Oh, hey, I was just coming up to check on you," Luke said, seeing that Lorelai was about to leave.

"Well, I'm feeling much better now, so I think I'm gonna head home."

"Are you sure? You can stay if you want. That way if it comes back, I'll be here to take care of you."

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Y'know what? That does sound like a good idea. Let me just run home really quick and get a few things and I'll be back."

"Okay."

Lorelai walked to the door and kissed Luke on the cheek as she passed him. _I'm gonna tell him tomorrow. I really am_, she swore to herself.

Tbc.

Ha! I bet you didn't see that one coming. I couldn't have her tell him that soon, now could I? Let me know what you think!

Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Ok, so I hate it when people don't update for a long time and then when they finally do, I have to go back and read the whole story again because I forgot what it was about so I'm gonna give you a little summary of the things you need to know so as not to be one of those oh so annoying writers. 

Lorelai found out she was pregnant after she had drunken sex with Luke a month before and she wasn't sure if he remembered it, so she was nervous about telling him. After a few weeks of avoiding the subject, she and Luke got together at Rory's surprise party. Now that they were in a real relationship, Lorelai was a little less nervous about telling him, but still wasn't sure about it. One night, after Luke had given her some flowers and Mallomars, Lorelai had a little sick spell from her pregnancy but since Luke didn't know that's what it was, he insisted that she stay at his place so he could look after her. She did, and while she was asleep, she dreamed that she told Luke and it went really well. When she woke up, she realized she really hadn't told him, and was upset. She decided then that she had to tell Luke soon. Luke came up from the diner to check on her and suggested that she stay the night. She agreed and went home to get her things. And this is where we left off…

Chapter 6

Lorelai walked through the front door and made a decision. _I'm telling him tonight. That's it. If I don't tell him tonight, I'm just gonna have to move across the country so he never finds out. Simple as that._ She walked up the stairs and opened her dresser drawers to grab some things she might need for the night. _Dream Lorelai was pretty smart_, she thought. _I'll tell him like I did in my dream._ She pulled a duffel bag out of her closet and carefully put all six days of the week underwear she had left in the bottom and covered them over with her fuzzy pink pajamas and her sexy jeans and a cute top for the next day. _I'm sure Luke will appreciate these_, she thought, as she folded her jeans up.

When she arrived back at Luke's, she walked in the door and sat down at the counter, setting her duffel bag on the floor next to her.

"Hey," Luke said, as he walked out from the kitchen.

"Hey," Lorelai said back, leaning in for a kiss. "I was thinking-"

"That's never a good sign," Luke cut her off.

Completely ignoring him, Lorelai continued, "-that maybe you could have Caesar close up for you tonight and we could have that date we had planned for tonight up in your apartment with that glorious pot roast you make so well."

"But we didn't have a date planned for tonight," Luke replied, confused.

"So not the point, Luke."

"Right. Caesar!" Luke called out to the back.

"Thank you," Lorelai said to him. Luke smiled back at her and motioned for her to go upstairs and wait for him. She obeyed, grabbed her bag, and slowly walked up the stairs to his apartment. She opened the door and walked over the couch and sat down, making herself comfortable in front of the tv.

About a half hour later, Luke walked through the door and joined Lorelai on the couch. She snuggled up to him and said, "I thought you'd never come."

"I live here. I had to come up sooner or later."

Lorelai frowned at him, disappointed that he didn't play along. She smiled again at the thought of the dinner to come. "So… you gonna get cookin' anytime soon?" she asked, hopefully.

Luke just sighed and stood up, making his way over to the kitchen. Lorelai smiled in victory. "Hey Luke, do you mind if I take a shower while you do that?"

"Sure, go ahead." Lorelai stood up from the couch, pulled her fuzzy pink pajamas out from her bag, and headed towards the bathroom, but not before giving Luke's hind quarters a nice squeeze.

While in the shower, Lorelai worked on getting up the nerve to finally tell Luke about the baby. _Baby, wow. I'm gonna have another baby. This is gonna be so great. Babies are so cute. Tomorrow morning is definitely when I'll do it. I at least wanna have a good night with him before I throw this on him._

Lorelai stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later to find Luke sitting on the edge of the couch and looking down into her opened duffel bag. Lorelai's heart began to race. She walked over to sit next to him, only to find that he had all of her panda panties in a line in front of him. But, unlike the dream, the Tuesday panda panties were in their place right between the Wednesdays and the Mondays. "Luke?" Lorelai questioned carefully.

He didn't say anything.

"Luke?" Still nothing. "Please, Luke, say something."

"How long have you known?"

She was startled by his question. "Awhile, I guess. I didn't remember right away. It wasn't until I found out that I'm…." She caught herself before she finished. She didn't want him to find out this way. She didn't want him to be mad when she told him about his unborn baby.

"That you're what?" he asked, his expression flat.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Are… are you mad?"

"You're what, Lorelai?" he asked again, still no emotion on his face.

"Luke, please, tell me. Are you mad?"

"No. I'm not mad. I'm just… surprised, I guess." Lorelai looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed. Luke continued to explain. "I mean, I just wasn't sure if you remembered. I didn't want to say anything about it to scare you off or something, but now that I know you remember too-"

Lorelai cut him off. "Wait, you remember?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lorelai's head was spinning. She didn't know what to think. Was this a good thing? Or did it mean something else? "Lorelai? Are you okay?"

"I… I, uh…"

"What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. Gathering up all the courage she had, she took his hand and put it on the roundest part of her stomach, just as she had in her dream. She held it there until a look of realization spread across Luke's face. But this time, instead of moving his hand away and stepping back, he added his other hand and leaned in to give Lorelai the sweetest kiss in history. Lorelai brought her hands up to Luke's head, gliding her fingers through his hair, and kissed him hard.

Lorelai walked through her front door the next morning with Luke in hand. "Luke, could you wait here for a minute?" she asked, when the walked into the living room. "I need to call Rory."

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Thanks. I'll just be a minute," she said as she turned around and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

She flopped down onto her bed and picked up the phone. She hit speed dial number one and waited not so patiently for her daughter to pick up.

"Hello?" she heard Rory's voice say after what seemed like a hundred rings.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I couldn't find my phone. What's up?"

Lorelai smiled to herself. "I told him."

"You did?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh."

"How did it go?"

"Great. He took it even better than he did in the dream."

"I told you."

"I'll never doubt you again," Lorelai said, sarcastically.

"So, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens now that he knows?"

"Well, he insisted on moving in with me so that he can wait on me hand and foot til the baby's born, and even after that, he'll still be waiting on me hand a foot"

"This is so great."

"Don't I know it," Lorelai said, grinning from ear to ear.

Tbc.

I know. I'm scum. It's been months since I've updated. I have no excuses. School is hell and I hate it and it takes up so much of my time that I don't have time for anything else. That was an excuse, wasn't it? Well, anyway, whether it was a good enough excuse or not, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Aren't you excited?" Lorelai asked Luke as they sat in the doctor's office about a month after he had found out. Lorelai was now four months pregnant and she and Luke were waiting to find out the sex of the baby.

"I guess," he said, wiping his forehead and looking towards the ceiling.

"What's wrong? We're not even in a hospital. We haven't seen a single person with a screwdriver in his head and we're not going to. This isn't that kind of place."

"It's not?"

"No. The only thing you're gonna see here are pregnant ladies. You might see a contraction here or there, but that's about it. So chill, and get excited! We're gonna find out what it is so we can stop calling it It and give it a name!"

"I guess that is pretty exciting," Luke said, smiling warmly down at Lorelai, who lay shivering in a thin paper gown on the bed.

"Hi, Lorelai. This must be the infamous Luke. I'm Doctor Brandin," the doctor said, offering her hand to Luke.

"Luke," he said smiling as he shook her hand.

"Well, let's get started." Dr. Brandin smeared the cold blue gel on Lorelai's slightly rounded stomach and they were on their way.

A few minutes later, when the doctor had gotten a picture on the sonogram machine, Luke excused himself to use the little boy's room.

"Hey doc, any chance you'll tell me while he's out of the room so I can come up with a fun way to tell him what it is on my own?"

"Sure. What do you think?" Dr. Brandin asked, pointing to the screen.

"Well… I don't think I see any… foreign objects. So I'm going with a girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Not at all."

"Well, Lorelai, congratulations. It's a-"

Luke and Lorelai were on their way home, and Luke was still upset that neither the doctor nor Lorelai would tell him the sex of his unborn child.

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?"

"No. I want to be able to decorate the nursery the right way, not in some green and yellow neutral colors. I want it to be pink for a boy, blue for a girl. Wait, scratch that, reverse it. Just tell me!" he said, hitting the steering wheel with one hand.

"You're cute when you're angry," Lorelai said, smiling.

Luke couldn't help but smile back. "Just promise me you'll tell me before it's born."

"I promise," she said, as she crossed the fingers of her right hand so Luke couldn't see. "Hey, can we take a walk?"

"But we're already home."

"Please? I'm feeling restless," Lorelai said, with a pout.

"I think I can take care of that upstairs if you'd like," Luke said seductively.

"Lucas Danes! Did you just try to seduce me?"

"I think I did."

"Just because it worked last night doesn't mean it'll work right now... Try again after our walk."

"Fine."

Luke parked the truck outside the house and got out and walked around to help Lorelai out. Lorelai smiled as he took her hand and eased her out of the truck gently.

They walked hand in hand until they got to the square. The walked up to the gazebo to sit down for a minute when they ran into none other than... Babette.

"Lorelai! Luke! It's so great to see you two kids so happy."

"Hi Babete. How are you?"

"I'm great! Apricot did the most darlin' thing this mornin'. She-"

"I'm sure it was absolutely adorable," Luke interupted, not exactly interested in hearing the rest of the story.

"Lorelai, have you been eatin' too many bon bons lately? You're lookin a little rounder than noraml," Babette said, genuinely concerned.

"Well," Lorelai looked up at Luke to see if he thought this was the right time. When he smiled back down at her, she knew it was time for the town to know. "Actually, Babette, I've been eating a lot healthier these days, but not on my own will."

"Uh..." Babette was obviously confused. Lorelai reached behind her and pulled her shirt tighter around her stomach to reveal her rounded stomach. "I don't think those greens are doin you any... Oh my god! You're pregnant!" she shouted so the whole town could hear.

"Yes, Babette, she is," Luke provided.

"PATTY!" Babette screamed as she ran towards the dance studio.

"So, I guess they know," Lorelai smiled up at Luke.

"I guess so."

When the couple walked through the front door about an hour later, Lorelai immediately ran for the phone to call her (for now) one and only.

"Hi, you've reached Rory Gilmore. I'm not available to take your call at the moment. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks! Have a great day."

Lorelai sighed. "Have I taught you nothing?! You know better than to leave a boring voice mail message like that one. Spice it up and call me back!" Lorelai hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to see Luke making dinner. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on is shoulder.

"What's cookin'?"

"Beef roast, mashed potatoes, and some green things you won't eat."

"Sounds delicious."

"Even the green things?"

"Oddly enough, yes. Unfortunately, it seems that little no name here is going to be a healthy eating like his or her father."

"Am I his or her father?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would," Luke said, turning around but still in Lorelai's embrace, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's good to know. When will dinner be ready?"

"When you tell me what we're having."

"Easy. We're having beef roast, mashed potatoes, and some green things that I will eat."

"Not funny."

"Very funny."

Luke sighed. "It's ready now."

"Good! I am starving."

Just then, the phone rang. Lorelai broke away from Luke and dashed into the living room to answer it. "Offspring of whose existence was a surprise?"

"Aren't all your offspring's existences a surprise?" came Rory's amused voice.

"Not speaking to you anymore," Lorelai said with mock hurt.

"Did you need something?"

"Yes I did. We found out what the baby is today!"

"Not we! Your mother! She won't tell me!" came Luke's voice from the kitchen.

"Was that Luke?"

"It was. He went to the bathroom when the doctor told me and now I'm getting great amusement out of not telling him what it is. I'm planning a cute yet fun way to tell him eventually."

"So… what is it?! I assume I'm allowed to know."

Luke quietly walked to the foyer to listen in on Lorelai's conversation to see if he could catch her telling Rory what the baby was.

"Yes you are. It's a-" but all Luke heard was a few mumbles as Lorelai whispered into the phone.

"Evil!" Luke shouted.

"Lucas Danes! Were you listening in on my conversation?"

"Yes! I was! I want to know what my baby is, goddammit!"

"Luke sounds cute when he's angry," Rory said to her mother.

"You have no idea," Lorelai said, smiling up at her Luke.

Tbc.

So, you'd think I would be able to update a lot over Christmas break since I had to school work or anything. But, the idiot that I am caught scarlet fever, so I was miserable for awhile. Sorry for the wait. REVIEW!!! please?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Luke!" Lorelai called for the seventh time that morning.

"What now, Lorelai?" Luke called back to her as he trudged up the stairs to her bedroom once again. "Y'know, it's not like you're on bed rest or anything. I don't have to be doing this for you," he said as he arrived in the doorway of the bedroom where Lorelai lay sprawled across the bed.

"But you are. That's what counts." Lorelai smiled up at him. "Could you get me two apples, a banana, and some cranberry juice?"

"No."

"What?" Lorelai said, sitting up in bed as quickly as she could.

"I said no," Luke replied with a straight face.

"Why not?"

"One, because you already ate all the apples. Two, because you already ate all the bananas. Three, because you already drank all the cranberry juice. And four because I'm not getting you anything else until you tell me what our baby is."

"Uh! No fair!"

"Totally fair."

"Fine. I've come up with the perfect way to tell you anyway."

"Really?" Luke asked, excited that he would finally get to know after three months of not knowing. Lorelai was now seven months pregnant and he was beginning to think he wouldn't know until the baby was born.

"Really. I promise you will find out today, tomorrow at the latest."

"You _really _promise?"

"I really, really promise."

"Okay. I'm going to the store. I'll be back in about an hour."

"With apples, bananas, and cranberry juice?"

"With apples, bananas, and cranberry juice."

"Thanks, baby," Lorelai said, reaching up to give Luke a quick smooch.

"No problem."

Once Luke had left the room, Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed Rory.

"Hello?" her oldest said on the other end of the line.

"Hey babe. You on your way?"

"I'm pulling into the driveway now."

"Oh no. Luke didn't see you, did he?"

"Nope. I saw him, though. I made sure to crouch down as I passed him on the way here. He has no clue."

"Good. I'm coming down now. Slowly but surely."

"Ok. See you in a minute."

"Make that ten." Lorelai hung up the phone and made her way down what seemed like a mountain of stairs. "Rory!"

"Mommy!" They hugged each other as best they could with Lorelai's protruding belly in their way. "Hello there little Danes. How are you?" Rory said in the direction of Lorelai's midsection. "Is it a Danes or a Gilmore?"

"Well…." Lorelai said with a mischievous smirk.

"Well what?"

"I wasn't gonna say anything because I don't want to get too excited myself… but I think I spied a little velvet box in Luke's drawer the day."

"No!" Rory said with a giant grin.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes. But don't get too excited. Knowing Luke, he's probably still thinking it over and will be for awhile. And then again, for all I know, they were just earrings."

"It's an engagement ring," she said confidently.

"You don't know that."

"Well, we can only hope!" Rory said, rubbing her mother's arms in excitement.

"How about we get started on this room?"

"Sounds like a plan," Rory said, picking up the supplies she had brought over to decorate the nursery.

Lorelai and Rory headed towards the stairs when Lorelai suddenly stopped at the bottom. "Ugh. Should've thought this through a little better," she said, as she stared at the steps as they seemed to grow taller and taller by the second.

"Come on, Mom," Rory said with a chuckle as she took hold of her mother's arm to help her up the stairs.

Five hours later, after Luke had conveniently gotten stuck at the diner for awhile, (thanks to Lorelai's persistent persuasion of Caesar to suddenly take the day off at the last minute), Lorelai and Rory finished decorating the nursery. The walls were painted, and a border and chair rail had been put up for a bit of designer's touch. A few pieces or furniture had been brought into the room (mainly by Rory, with some helpful guidance by Lorelai). All that was left to put in was the crib that Luke was building himself, and the baby.

"Lorelai! I'm home! Sorry it took me so long!" Luke called up the stairs as he walked through the door later that night.

The next thing he knew, Rory was running down the stairs and out the door shouting, "Hi, Luke! Hope you like your surprise! Bye Luke!" And just that quick, she was gone.

Luke walked up the stairs with a puzzled look on his face and found his wife standing outside the nursery. "Hey, what was Rory doing here? And what's this about a surprise?"

Lorelai came to stand directly in front of him and took his hands in hers. "Well, she was helping me decorate the nursery."

"What? I thought we were doing that together," Luke said, slightly hurt.

"Well, we were, but I decided that this is how I can tell you what our baby is."

"Do I still get to make the crib?"

"You still get to make the crib."

"Can I see it?"

"Just one thing first." Lorelai reached up and kissed Luke slowly and meaningfully. She pulled back a few inches, looked up at him and said, "Okay. Now we can go in."

She took Luke's hand and slowly opened the door. He immediately became overwhelmed with pink. Powder pink walls, pink toys, a pink lamp in the corner, pink material on the changing table. It was amazing to him. He walked in slowly and stood in the middle with his hands on his hips, looking around slowly.

"Wow… A little girl," he said with a giant smile on his face.

"Our little girl," Lorelai said, walking up to him and putting her hands on his chest, leaning into him. Unnoticed by Luke, her smile grew even wider when she felt that small velvet box in his inside coat pocket.

Tbc.

Been months. I know. Sorry. No excuses. Please review!!! I love you!


	10. Chapter 9

I'd like to give a shout out to **Nubes **who noticed a slip up of mine in last chapter. It didn't seem like anyone else noticed, unless you just didn't say anything, so oh well! First reviewer to go back and find it and tell me about it gets a shout out in the next chapter!

Chapter 9

Luke wrung his hands as he walked the paths of Yale a few days later. He didn't know what to do. He was positive that Lorelai would say no. She said no to Chris, after all. He knew it was because of the baby. She didn't want to get married just because of the baby. But neither did he. He truly loved Lorelai and sincerely wanted to marry her because of that. If only he could make her see it…

He reached Rory's dorm, lifting his hand to knock on the door, just praying that she wasn't in class. He really didn't want to have to deal with that Paris girl. He heard footsteps and stepped back, relieved when he saw Rory open it up to him.

"Luke? Hi! What're you doing here?" she said, as she ushered him into the common room.

"I, uh… I need to talk to you about something."

"All right," she said, sitting on the couch, motioning for Luke to join her.

"Well, really, I need to ask you something," he said, pulling out a little black box.

Rory's eyes grew wide. Her mother had told her of her suspicions, but she never expected Luke to come to her about it. She drew her legs up underneath her, preparing for what was to come.

Nervously, Luke began. "I want to marry your mother," he said, fingering the box. "And I want your permission." He looked up at her sincerely.

"Wow. I, uh… just, wow. Of course, Luke," she replied, putting a hand on his shaking arm.

"Really?" he said with disbelief.

"Really. Did you really think I'd say no?"

"No, I guess not. Do you think she'll like it?" he said, opening the box and handing it to her.

"Oh my god, she's gonna die! She'll love it!" She pulled the ring out to get a better look at the white gold ring with a large circle diamond set with clusters of smaller diamonds on each side.

"You're sure?" Luke said, hesitantly.

"I'm positive! This is beautiful, Luke, really. You did great," she said, putting the ring back in the box and handing it to Luke.

"Ok, great. Um, I need to ask you something else."

"Ok. I'm all ears."

"Do you… do you think she'll say yes?" Luke said, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, Luke, of course she'll say yes."

"Are you sure? I mean, she said no to your dad."

"Ok, Luke, it was a very different situation. They were sixteen and she was preg- oh! Luke, you're not afraid she'll say no because she's pregnant, are you?"

"Well… yeah," he said, a little embarrassed.

"Luke, it was completely different back then. First, she was sixteen and not ready to be married at all. She said no because it was best for all three of us. Second, she didn't love him. She loves you so much."

"How do you know all this for sure?"

"Because she told me too many times to count when I was little and came home from school crying with a father's day gift I couldn't give to anyone," Rory said sadly.

Luke sat quietly for a moment, taking it all in. He looked up from his lap at Rory and sighed. "Ok. I'll do it. Thanks, Rory."

"No problem, Luke. It was my pleasure." They both stood up and hugged each other, both a little surprised at the awkwardness that wasn't there. Rory give him a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned around and walked out the door. Rory waited patiently until she thought he was far enough away to lunge for the phone and call her mother to tell her the new developments. All of a sudden, Luke popped his head back in the dorm.

"By the way, don't tell your mother," he said, raising an eyebrow at her. Rory lowered the phone back to the base, looking back at Luke sheepishly.

Tbc.

I know that this is extremely short, but I wanted to get _something_ out tonight. Trust me, this will not be normal. Review!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter… Um

"So? Are you going to do it soon?" Rory asked Luke on the phone one night. She was so excited for her mom and Luke. She'd been bugging him about it for two weeks now.

"Actually, I decided I'm not going to do it until she has the baby." He said as he got ready for bed. Lorelai was out having a girl's night with Sookie.

"What? Why not?"

"Well, I thought it would be kind of special to ask her right after she has it, when she feels all gross and ugly, to make her feel good again." Normally, Luke wouldn't be so open with his intentions, but Luke had grown especially close to Rory in the past few months, possibly mentally preparing himself to be her step father one day.

"That's so sweet."

Luke blushed, thankful that no one was there to see him.

"Well, I have to go. Paris is freaking out about something again. I'll talk to you later. Love you, Luke."

Luke smiled. "I love you too, Rory."

* * *

"I'm starting to think that maybe they were just earrings," Lorelai told Sookie somberly as they sat at KC's bar . She sipped her coke somberly, looking sadder by the second.

"Oh cheer up. What guy carried around a box of earrings in his jackets?"

"I guess you're right," Lorelai replied, still sad. She stared into her drink, stirring it as she thought more about how she had discovered that little black box so long ago, but there was still no proposal.

"Maybe-" Sookie began, but stopped.

"Maybe what?"

She took a deep breath. "Maybe he's afraid you'll think he's only asking you because of the baby. He might think you're going to say no because of it."

"Oh no, I never thought of that. I hope he doesn't think that."

"Maybe you should let him know."

"But I don't want him to know that I saw the box. It would really upset him."

"Well then, I guess you're just going to have to have faith that he'll ask you eventually."

"Yeah, I guess," Lorelai said with a sigh.

A month and a half had passed, putting Lorelai a week past her due date. She was getting antsy about having the baby and Luke was getting antsy about having the baby and proposing to Lorelai.

"Gah! I'm never going to pop!" Lorelai shouted in frustration as he sat on the couch.

Luke couldn't help but laugh a little. "Did you call the doctor?" He asked as he handed her the third apple that morning.

"Yeah. She said to give it a few more days and if I'm still not showing any signs of labor, I'll go in and they'll induce it."

"having the baby and Luke was getting antsy about having the baby and proposing to Lorelai.

"Gah! I'm never going to pop!" Lorelai shouted in frustration as he sat on the couch.

Luke couldn't help but laugh a little. "Did you call the doctor?" He asked as he handed her the third apple that morning.

"Yeah. She said to give it a few more days and if I'm still not showing any signs of labor, I'll go in and they'll induce it."

"Y'know, there are a few tricks to inducing labor on our own," he said, giving her a suggestive look.

"I love this side of you and I really would if I could get up, but I can't." I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't worry. I was just trying to help,"

"I really appreciate it, but- oh!"

"What?"

"My water just broke!"

"What?! Okay! Let's go!"

So they headed out the door, but not before Luke could pull out that black velvet box from his night stand as he grabbed Lorelai's overnight bag.

"Gaaaaah!" Lorelai shouted at the top of her lungs. Luke cringed as she gripped her hand tightly.

"Just one more push should do it, Lorelai. Ten more seconds and you'll have a baby," the doctor encouraged.

"I can't! It hurts too much!"

"Just one more push. I see the head. You can do it."

* * *

"I can't!"

"Give me your hand." The doctor took Lorelai's hand and put it on the baby's head. Just knowing her baby was there gave Lorelai a whole new energy. She took her hand back and gave one giant push.

"Here she is, Lorelai. It's really a girl." The doctor put the new baby Danes on Lorelai's chest and Lorelai clung to her with extreme happiness. She looked up at Luke and grinned.

"I've got to go clean her and weigh her but I'll be right back."

Lorelai reluctantly let go. "Ok."

"Do you have a name yet?" the doctor asked.

"Well," Luke began. He pulled out the name list from his back pocket. Lorelai took another look at it, but nothing seemed to click.

"What's your mom's name?" she asked Luke.

"It was Abigail."

"How about Abby?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Abigail… Margaret?"

"I think it's perfect."

"Hey doc!" Lorelai shouted across the room.

"Yep?"

"It's Abigail Margaret Danes."

"Great. She's seven pounds, twelve ounces, 18 inches long."

* * *

"She's beautiful, Lorelai," Luke said a few hours later as she was feeding Abby.

"Yeah, she is, but I feel absolutely disgusting."

"Well, I might have something that could help."

"Oh really?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little black velvet box. "Lorelai, I feel like we've been a family for even longer than we've been together. Did I tell you that Rory told me she loved me on the phone awhile ago?"

"No," Lorelai said with tears in her eyes.

"And now with a new baby, it just feels like everything is being tied together. I love you with all I have, Lorelai." He opened the box and took out the ring. "It seems so fitting that we've named her after my mother because this was her ring. She told me before she died to give it to the woman I love more than anyone I've ever loved. I'm more than sure that she'd sitting right in front of me."

"Oh my god."

"Will you marry me, Lorelai?"

"Yes! Of course! I want to kiss you and hug you so much right now but I've got this kid attached to my chest and I can't!"

"Here, I'll take her," Luke said with a smile. Luke took Abby and put her in her little hospital bed. He took Lorelai in his arms and kissed her with all he had. "Do you still feel gross?"

"Not even a little."


End file.
